


Its Just a Phase

by writing_up_a_storm



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: Feels, M/M, loose characters, reffrences of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_up_a_storm/pseuds/writing_up_a_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose story-ish thing.. Its hard to explain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just a Phase

A young boy growing up ends a playdate with a girl, he kisses her on the cheek as he leaves. Both of their mothers swoon.  
It's a month later and the same young child ends a playdate with his best friend, he kisses him on the cheek. He'a told, "That's enough!" He's treated with outrage and told its just a

Phase, noun. A distinct period or stage in a process of change or a forming part in something's development

Several years later another boy is having fun with his friends, a smile in his eyes and on his lips. He speaks with wide eyes as he tells about his hopes, dreams, and his crushes.  
He gets laughed at and scorned, he's told over and over its just a

Phase, noun. A stage in a person's psychological development.

Many years later these two meet up, their souls blazing with joy and  love rising from the embers of what was, and forever will be their past. Leaving what is their present a future.  
One lost a glowing green eye due to the abuse for what he truly is while the other is covers in scars and marks suffering the pain and torment of watching the ones he loved and trusted turn to hate him for what he was and what they only told the both of them it was a 

Phase, verb. To carry (something) out in gradual stages.

 

They were high on life. And oh were they hooked. Broken and shattered parts and pieces of them getting put back together keeping the tears out of their eyes and smiles on their faces. Which turned to gasps and moans and the sounds of love and joy.

They're still told its just a phase. But they know damn well that they're striving to find that happiness and completion that they have. 

 

It's not just a phase, it's never just a phase.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't much of a story, more of just an inspirational thing if people could call it that...


End file.
